In the related art, there are known microscopes that, in order to prevent leakage of off-focus fluorescence into a confocal pinhole from making it difficult to observe a portion deep inside a sample, discriminate in-focus fluorescence and off-focus fluorescence by using a separation member having a plurality of pinholes and a plurality of light detectors (for example, see Patent Literature 1).